Meu Amor, Meu Sapato
by S.R. Kings
Summary: Relacionamentos são como comprar sapatos. E Isabella Swan sempre foi teimosa. Ela sabia oque ela queria. E ela queria ELE. Aquele par de sapatos!


"Edward! Edward!"- eu entrei gritando desesperadamente pelo portão da mansão Masen. Onde é que se meteu aquele bastardo quando eu preciso dele? Bufei.

Edward sabia sumir da minha vida justamente quando era vital para mim. Quando eu precisava desesperadamente _dele._

Ele. Edward Masen. O cara que sempre concerta meus amados sapatos caríssimos. O cara que tinha que concertar o salto recém quebrado da minha mais preciosa aquisição em toda a vida. Um legitimo Christian Louboutin preto de solado vermelho. A paixão de toda a minha existência.

Ta bom, vocês podem achar meio idiota, ou até doentio, mas deixem- me explicar, eu sou simplesmente louca por sapatos. Eles são a minha vida. Literalmente.

Me chamo Isabella Swan, tenho 22 anos e sou uma das melhores e mais conceituadas estilista de sapatos de toda Nova York.

Eu desenho sapatos desde os meus 12 anos quando eu realmente me apaixonei. Desde então isso tem sido tudo para mim. Comecei desenhando sapatos para as minhas bonecas, depois para as bonecas das minhas amigas e então minha mãe percebeu que eu realmente tinha talento.

Renée. A pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Minha mãe me deu todo o apoio e toda a base para a realização dos meu sonho e com 15 anos eu já ingressava no_ Moon Atelier_. O maior Atelier de desenhos artísticos e de moda de todo os Estados Unidos.

Desde então foi um pulo dali para o mundo. Eu realmente nasci com talento e estudar para melhora-lo só ajudou a fazer de mim oque sou hoje.

Meu nome consta nas coleções mais cobiçadas de toda a Europa e eu desenho sapatos para desfiles que vão desde Valentino Garavani até Alexandre Herchcovitch.

Eu simplesmente amo minha vida e eu simplesmente amo sapatos em tudo e por tudo.

O requinte e o glamour de um salto fino combinado com a elegância de tons claros. A elegância dos saltos menores e delicados. O poder dos enormes saltos e fivelas adornando os pés feminos.

Todo esse mundo é fascinante e amado por mim. Mas não se enganem. Eu desenho sapatos. Eu os exibo por ai em meus pés delicados. Mas minhas mãos não os confeccionam.

Por mais que eu os ame, eu jamais moveria um dedo para conceber algum deles.

Se bem que, não seria tão má ideia, já que se eu soubesse concertar meus próprios sapatos, eu não precisaria estar nessa situação de merda que eu estou!

"Edward!"- gritei novamente, exasperada. Aquele bastardo arrogante sabia que eu estava louca atrás dele e nem sequer dava-se o luxo de mostrar as fuças! Claro que ele sabia! Afinal, quem não escutaria meus gritos alucinados em toda a potencia de todos os decibéis que eu estava usando no momento? Além de ter desligado o telefone na minha cara!

Ah, mas ele me pagaria. Pagaria por me fazer esperar! Ele sabe que eu abomino a espera.

Mas era do feitio de Edward, esconder-se de mim e fingir que não me ouve, que não me vê, apenas para me irritar. E se eu amo sapatos, Edward Masen ama me irritar!

Ele concerta meus sapatos desde que eu conheço sapatos e se alguém poderia salvar os saltos do meu Christian Louboutin esse alguém é Edward.

Mesmo sendo Edward o bastardo arrogante e insensível e extremamente sexy e gostoso que ele é.

Sim, porra! Sim! Edward Masen é um filha da puta de um gostoso! Arrogante sim, prepotente com certeza! Mas muito, extremamente muito tesudo e desejável e extremamente muito consciente disso tudo.

E sua consciência sobre ser o filha da puta gostoso que ele é, me irrita e muito!

Me deixa louca o jeito com que ele vê o efeito que causa quando olha para mim com aqueles olhos verdes incandescentes. O jeito com que minha calcinha molha quase que imediatamente quando ele sorri de canto para mim e como meus pelos se arrepiam quando ele da apenas um passo em minha direção. O jeito com que eu me arrumo com um afinco a mais quando eu sei que vou ver ele e o jeito com que o olhar dele me diz que ele sabe de todas essas coisas.

Me irrita! Me irrita e me deixa louca! Me deixa com vontade de voar no pescoço másculo e branco dele e torce-lo até ele confessar que eu o deixo de bolas azuis com os vestido com que eu apareço no seu Atelier na Fifth Avenue.

Mas Edward não estava na _Quinta Avenida_, vestido no seu _Armani-deixa-você-com-tesão-só-de-olhar_, e sorrindo o seu sorriso _eu-posso-te-comer-na-hora-que-quiser_, não ele não estava. Ele tinha ido embora mais cedo naquela tarde de sexta-feira. "Problemas pessoais", foi oque Victoria, assistente dele, me disse quando eu cheguei enfartando pelo meu pobre sapato acidentado.

E como eu disse, quando eu mais preciso de Edward em minha vida, o desgraçado resolve voltar para casa mais cedo. Arg! Eu vou matar ele quando encontra-lo. Minha vida estava uma merda hoje! Eu tinha um salto do meu sapato favorito estragado, minha meia estava um pouco rasgada, minha saia de cintura alta já estava me irritando e Edward Masen existe!

Peguei meu celular e fui cegamente para o numero dele na minha lista de contatos, enfiei a chave na ignição do meu _Verve _quando o primeiro toque soou aos meus ouvidose já bufava audivelmente, no quinto toque da ligação eu ja estava a duas quadras da casa dele.

Filho de uma boa mãe! Se Edward pensa que pode me ignorar, eu vou mostrar a ele!

Por volta do oitavo toque, quando eu já ia desistir e jogar o celular o mais longe possível de mim e com a maior força possível pra descontar minha ira, o arrogante, prepotente, desgraçado Masen resolveu atender a merda do telefone, apenas pra dizer naquela maldita voz sexy-rouca: "Não Isabella" e desligar na minha cara logo em seguida.

Ele me chamou de _Isabella_? Eu mato ele! Eu acabo com ele! Onde é que esta meu bisturi! Eu vou fazer ele em pedacinhos tão pequenos que vai ser impossível remontar!

Joguei meu celular com tudo contra a porta do carona e o estrondo só serviu para atiçar a minha ira. Era isso que eu ia fazer com a cabeça do Masen logo eu a tivesse em minhas mãos.

Parei em frente a mansão do bastardo e nem esperei pra que abrissem o enorme portão para que eu entrasse com o carro. Minha raiva não se aplacaria se eu não entrasse la naquele exato momento a caça de Edward Massen.

Armada do meu Christian Louboutin acidentado e com o outro par calçado em meu pé direito, mal esperei o portão abrir e logo caminhei em direção da entrada da mansão mancando pela diferença de altura entre uma perna e outra. _Ele_ sabia que eu estava chegando.

Eu caminhava o mais rápido que eu podia na minha situação desfalcada como estava. Malditos jardins de mansões! Porque tinham que ser tão grandes e tão longe das portas?

Finalmente depois de andar por alguns segundo eu cheguei a porta de entrada, suada, bufando e eu com toda certeza devia estar vermelha de raiva. Edward que se preparasse, porque eu estava como o diabo gosta!

Não precisei tocar a campainha. Sue mal abriu e porta e eu entrei com toda a minha ira e revolta na casa _dele_.

"Senhori..."- Sue tentou dizer.

"Onde é que esta Edward?"- eu rosnei.

"Senhorita eu peço que se acalme, o senhor..."- Sue tentou me acalmar pela segunda vez.

"Onde é que esta Edward porra!"- gritei para ela.

"Ele esta no Atelier senhora."- Sue disse, se rendendo. Ela sabia que não adiantava discutir comigo, não adiantava tentar me acalmar! Nada me acalmaria! Nada além da cabeça de Edward numa bandeja de prata.

Era de se esperar que Masen estivesse enfiado naquele Atelier, adorando suas criações e alucinado no meio delas.

Eu tive que controlar toda a raiva que corria pelos poros do meu corpo para não correr através da escada e ameaçar Edward com o salto do meu sapato que ainda estava inteiro.

Cheguei ao final da escada e já podia ouvir a musica calma e suave vinda do piano. Outra paixão de Edward, só isso competia com suas criações, ele só as largava pelo piano.

Devo dizer que a musica que encheu meus ouvidos fez milagres em minhas atormentações e eu me senti um mínimo mais suave do que quando havia chegado. Infelizmente era apenas _um mínimo_.

Minha raiva ainda borbulhava em minhas veias, queimando em minha pele, fritando meu cérebro e evaporando meu bom senso. Tudo que eu queria no momento se resumia em pular em cima de Edward.

Andei - quase correndo -mancando, até a porta do Atelier pessoal de Edward como quem vai até a cela da sua presa. Eu podia sentir meu rosto em brasa e minhas narinas inflamadas pela raiva.

Empurrei a porta com um safanão, fazendo a maçaneta dourada bater com força na parede contrária.

"Edward Masen!"- eu bufei como uma leoa, ainda parada na porta.

O bastardo filho de uma puta nem fez questão de erguer os olhos para me olhar, o que só ajudou a transformar meu sangue em lava quente em minhas veias.

Ele continuou la, tocando piano, como se eu não tivesse entrado triunfalmente, quase arrebentando a porta do seu Atelier, pronto pra mata-lo, a cinco segundos atrás.

Mordi meu lábio inferior controlando-me para não machucar a mim mesma com a minha raiva incontida.

Fechei os olhos e adentrei o Atelier. Novamente voltei a bater a porta com mais força ainda que antes, dessa vez fechando-a, esperando Edward abrir a boca para eu poder despejar o monte de merdas que eu queria falar na cara dele, por achar que pode simplesmente me ignorar quando eu preciso dele.

Não se por quantos segundos mais eu fiquei parada ali, com os pés firmemente plantados no chão, segurando o par estragado de sapato em minha mão, até que Edward resolveu se levantar do piano e pegar o copo servido até a metade de wisk que repousava sobre a madeira nobre. Ele levantou-se, virou de frente para mim sem me olhar, recostou-se no piano e sorveu um gole do liquido do copo, colocou a mão livre no bolso da calça social e então finalmente olhou-me.

Nesse instante, em que seus olhos caíram sobre os meus e seu olhar queimou para mim, me dizendo que ele não estava apreciando meu ataque neurótico, todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçaram. Todos eles. Desde os da minha nuca até os poucos da minha boceta.

Meu clitóris pulsou no exato instante em que ele mordeu rapidamente o lábio inferior antes de sorver mais um gole do wisk. Em nenhum momento seus olhos saíram de mim.

Toda a raiva que eu sentia a segundos atrás se recolheu e porra! Eu não sabia pra que droga de lugar ela tinha ido. Eu só sabia que eu a queria de volta, porque o olhar dele estava me tirando do meu rumo, do rumo de todas as coisas. Aquele maldito olhar de fogo que me punha quente no momento em que me acometia e que sempre me causava aquela sensação de estar perdida e de que só _o dono_ dele poderia me achar então.

Ele ergueu de leve o queixo para mim, assentando ainda mais a postura de poder e orgulho sufocantes que emanavam dele, de todo ele.

"O que é que foi agora Isabella?"- ele perguntou, sua sobrancelha se erguendo levemente. Eu o conhecia, o bastardo filho da mãe que estava na minha frente agora e eu sabia que ele estava fazendo pouco caso do que quer que fosse que estava me pondo naquele estado de nervos.

Porque porra ele esta me chamando de _Isabella_? E Oque é que foi?

"Oque é que foi Edward?"- eu repeti a pergunta dele com veneno na voz.

"Oque é que foi que eu estava te procurando como uma louca!"- eu disse indo até ele e tirando o copo de wisk da sua mão, sorvendo todo o liquido de um gole só.-"Porque é que tem uma porra de um celular se quando o atende desliga na cara das pessoas, seu idiota?"- eu cuspi.

Os olhos verdes dele se tornaram fendas escuras para mim.

"E oque é que te fez me querer tanto Isabella? Porque é que não pode esperar míseros minutos pela minha presença?"- ele debochou com um tom irritante de sarcasmo na porra da voz sexy-rouca dele e eu senti a ambiguidade de suas palavras atingindo um ponto crucial entre as minhas pernas.

Eu apertei a ponte do meu nariz e fechei os olhos, esperando adquirir racionalidade para lidar com a vontade eminente de voar pra cima dele.

"Olha Edward, eu não estou para os seus joguinhos hoje. Eu estou aqui porque o salto do meu sapato estragou, eu tenho uma festa hoje a noite em que a _sua irmã_ me meteu sem meu consentimento. O meu vestido só combina com esse sapato e eu sai com ele hoje a tarde, o salto aranhou mais da metade e não tenho tempo para mandar vir um igual da França para hoje a noite._ Eu não quero outro sapato_, então se há alguém que pode fazer um milagre aqui é você. Então por favor deixe seu lado extremamente babaca de lado e faça oque tem que fazer."- eu disse tudo de um único folego e voltei a olhar para ele.

Ohhou... a cara de Edward que já não estava muito boa antes, agora estava pior ainda. Ele estava com cara de quem ia me fazer engolir o tal sapato com salto aranhado e tudo. Ops! Talvez eu não devesse ter dito _extremamente babaca_, acho que só babaca já bastava...

Ele de desencostou da borda do piano franzindo as sobrancelhas e colocando as duas mãos nos bolsos.

"Então, deixa-me ver.. você vai a uma festa em que _Alice_ te meteu e precisa desse sapato pra hoje? E tem que ser esse e exclusivamente esse sapato dentre todos os milhares que você possui? E tendo que ser esse o sapato para a ocasião você o usa, justamente ele, pra bater perna por não sei aonde durante a tarde toda, oque acabou por arranhar o salto do sapato a questão de horas da dita festa e então você vem até mim bufando, invade minha casa, meu templo de criação , perturba minha paz, me olha como se fosse me matar, toma meu wisk importado, grita comigo, bufa mais um pouco, diz que eu sou "extremamente babaca" e ainda espera que eu me esforce para concertar o salto do tão mencionado sapato? É isto que estou entendendo Isabella?"- ele disse com mais sarcasmo ainda, franzindo as sobrancelhas teatralmente e me olhando de cima abaixo, fitando demoradamente minhas meias rasgadas.

"Para meio entendendo meia palavra basta Masen."- eu disse em tom de desafio, erguendo levemente minhas sobrancelhas e indo até o bar interno do Atelier me servir de mais wisk, rebolando um pouco forçado demais, sentindo os olhos do Masen fuzilarem minhas costas. Sorri. Eu não era a única afetada naquela sala e essa constatação fez meu sangue consideravelmente mais acalentado. Tirei o sapato que ainda estava no meu pé e coloquei-o sobre o bar relaxando um pouco.

Momento errado para o Masen ser oque ele é, extremamente babaca, mas como ele tem esse dom de sempre escolher os meus momentos errados...

Edward voltou a se recostar no piano gargalhando. Gargalhando audivelmente, jogando sua cabeça para trás, fazendo seus cabelos cor-de-bronze brilharem a luz do sol de fim de tarde que fazia feixes de luz nas paredes do Atelier elegante.

Eu me virei num único movimento para ele. Oque ele pensa que esta fazendo?

"Do que é que esta rindo Masen?"- inquiri irritada, sentindo minha raiva voltar num efervescimento crescente.

Masen só gargalhou mais ainda com minhas palavras.

Apertei o copo de wisk com força em minha mão e fui em direção dele com morte escrita em meu olhar.

"Oque é tão engraçado babaca?"- rosnei para ele, estávamos a pouco mais que meio metro de distancia um do outro agora.

Edward olhou para mim novamente, agora com os olhos brilhando em malicia e aquele maldito sorriso torto no canto de seus lábios. Seu olhar que diz "eu-sei-que-sou-bom-demais".

Ele riu de novo, um pouco mais controladamente desta vez, ainda assim conseguindo me irritar mais ainda.

Quando ele calou-se meu sangue subiu todo para o meu cérebro. Ele podia gritar, sim, ele podia me expulsar ou me fazer engolir meus sapatos, mas definitivamente ele não podia, não devia rir torto para mim e me ignorar!

"Responde Masen!"- gritei, batendo o copo contra o tampão do piano, me aproximando ainda mais dele. Nossos rostos frente a frente. Nossos olhos entrando um dentro do outro. Ele ainda continuava encostado ao piano. E seu cheiro me atingia em cheio agora. Seu cheiro de tabaco nobre misturado a menta e a hortelã fresco.

Edward Sorriu para mim. Uma porra de um sorriso autentico! O bastardo estava se divertindo as minhas custas?

"Você é absurda Swan."- ele disse calmamente, ainda sorrindo.

Rindo da minha cara.

"Como é que é?"- rosnei descontrolada agora.-"Repete isso Masen! Repete e não mais me importarei com a porra do meu salto, eu vou enfia-lo em um lugar que você é até capaz de gostar!"- eu larguei o copo sobre o piano e cutuquei seu peito com meu dedo indicador, fazendo pressão mais do que o necessário.

Ops de novo! Palavras erradas. Edward odiava alusões dele com homossexualidade. Isso porque estilismo dava uma grande brecha para isso.

O sorriso sumiu, e junto com ele todo o deboche e o sarcasmo. Edward estava furioso. Seus olhos verde musgo pegando fogo, me diziam isso. Eu estava encrencada.

"Quem é que você pensa que é Isabella?"- ele disse empurrando meu dedo com brutalidade do peito dele.

"Isso doeu seu idiota!"- eu grasnei.

"Eu devia ter quebrado seu dedo!"- agora ele estava quase gritando e vinha pra cima de mim.

"Você é um babaca mesmo!"- eu disse peitando ele, encarando seus olhos e tentando não ter medo do brilho enlouquecido deles.

"E você é uma absurda! Absurda e neurótica!"- ele disparou, mas se Edward achava que eu ia levar desaforos pra casa...

Parti pra cima dele, pronta para meter a mão em sua cara. Mas o bastardo foi mais rápido, segurou minha mão no ar e rosnou na minha cara.

"Chega Isabella!"- ele repetiu tirando meus sapatos das minhas mãos e fazendo-os voar pela sala.

Até agora ainda não sei como aconteceu direito. Mas num movimento mestre Edward girou meu corpo e o jogou, literalmente, contra o piano. Tudo que eu pude ouvir foi o baque mudo das minhas coxas contra a parte do teclado e minhas mãos repousando com força no tampão do piano.

Num instante Edward já estava colado em minhas costas, pondo suas mãos grandes sobre mim, apertando minha carne com seus dedos finos e longos.

"Mas que porr.."- eu comecei a xingar.

"Chega Isabella!"- ele repetiu.-"Calada agora!"- ele comandou com voz de ferro.

"Você pensa que pode vir aqui, dentro da minha casa, e querer ditar as regras? Querer dizer oque eu devo fazer pra você?"- ele rosnou e parecia um maldito adolescente descontrolado. "Pois então, eu vou fazer oque eu devo fazer. Eu vou te comer como se deve pra você aprender a não ser uma mulherzinha mimada!"- ele avisou, falando forte em meu ouvi, mordendo meu lóbulo e apertando minhas coxas com violência por sobre a saia reta. Forçou-se contra o meu traseiro e eu pude sentir sua ereção crescendo na curva da minha bunda.

"Nem mesmo ouse!"- eu avisei, minha voz começando a ficar rouca. Merda de voz traidora!

"Calada Isabella! Cale a boca, porque quem manda aqui sou eu!"- ele rosnou, pegando a borda de minha saia com as mãos e levantando-a até minha cintura.

Eu tinha que reagir, se Edward estava achando eu ia me deixar dominar por ele..

Tentei com todas as minhas forças e minha pouca racionalidade me virar e me libertar das mãos dele. Mas Edward é bom noque faz. Em _tudo_ oque faz.

Ele forçou ainda mais sua ereção contra a minha bunda, agora protegida precariamente pela meia-calça fina que já estava significativamente rasgada.

E eu gemi. Gemi como a porra de uma cadela no cio!

E então todo o calor que eu sentia pela raiva de antes começou a se transformar em calor de antecipação.

E Edward riu em meu ouvido. Riu como um babaca. Babaca bem dotado!

"Sente isso Isabella?"- roçou-se em mim-"Sente isso querendo entrar em você, te arrombar e te atravessar no meio? Vou te ensinar a se comportar Isabella, e então você vai poder xingar e gritar, vai poder berrar comigo se quiser, enquanto arrombo essa sua bocetinha quente."

Oh porra, porra, porra! Eu adoro palavras de baixo de calão, e as adoro ainda mais, quando são proferidas por Edward que tem sua ereção fincada entre minhas nadegas e uma mão em minha boceta por cima da minha meia-calça rasgada, alisando o tecido sobre meu ponto mais necessitado nesse momento.

Eu não conseguia, eu queria, mas não conseguia proferir uma só palavra. Eu queria gritar com Edward e mandar ele pra casa do caralho, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada, minha mente estava nublada, meus sentidos todos possuído pelo cheiro intoxicante dele e pelo jeito bruto com que ele estava amassando minha carne. Sem pudores, magoando minha bunda com sua ereção de pedra.

E quando seus dedos fortes rasgaram minha meia-calça no exato ponto entre minhas virilhas, fazendo dela apenas trapos e sua mão intrusa se enfiou pela lateral de minha calcinha, tocando minha carne molhada. Eu não pude mais pensar em nada.

Nada além de cenas que assaltavam minha mente por todos os lados. Cenas de Edward me fodendo como um louco em todo o canto dessa sala. Eu queria dar pra ele. Não, eu_ precisava_ dar pra ele. _Agora_.

"Você é uma safada Swan"- ele riu em meu ouvido, enquanto seus dedos começavam a se mover em minha carne sensível.-"Você finge indignação quando já está toda molhadinha, loca de vontade de me dar."- ele beliscou meu clitóris com força e eu gemi, quase como um grito, enquanto sua outra mão começava a desfazer os primeiros botões da minha blusa. Minha respiração saia aos arquejos e meus seios estufavam a cada uma delas.

Edward brutalmente abriu a parte de cima da minha blusa e afastou meu sutiã meia taça para baixo, expondo meu seio, começando a brincar tortuosamente com ele.

A mão grande de Edward apertou meu seio com força, seus dedos ainda deslizando sobre ,minha boceta e sua boca chupando meu pescoço. Era pura loucura.

O babaca do Masen estava me fazendo de marionete, prensada contra o seu piano, quase me violentando com roupa e tudo e eu estava sem reação. Eu possui apenas uma , gemer. Gemer como quem implora pra que não pare. Edward estava me comando e eu.. porra! Eu estava apenas adorando tudo aquilo.

"Agora Isabella, chegou a hora de você saber como _exatamente_, sou bom com os dedos."- Edward proclamou antes de me invadir com seu dedo comprido numa estocada inesperada.

"Oh!"- foi tudo que consegui pronunciar.

"Sente Isabella? Meu dedo te invadindo? Tocando as paredes da tua bocetinha? Porque eu sinto sua bocetinha se apertando ao redor dele. Você quer mais um Isabella?"

Oh céus!

"Quer Isabella? Responde!"- ele exigiu.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça.

"Seja vocal Isabella! Eu quero ouvir porra! Você quer mais um?"

Oh sim, por Deus, eu queria!

"Quero Edward, porra, coloca mais um, coloca!"- eu gritei incontrolável.

Ele riu.

"Safada gulosa."- debochou enquanto o segundo dedo era acrescentado.

Oh-meu-Deus.

Edward começou a bombar seus dedos dentro de mim ritmicamente e eu comecei a rebolar em seus dedos, não conseguindo me controlar, alucinada com a sensação dos dedos dele dentro de mim.

"Assim Isabella, rebola nos meus dedos. Eu sei que você gosta, cada vez mais molhadinha.."- ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, esquentando minha pele, mordendo meu pescoço, apertando meu seio exposto, fritando o bom senso em meu cérebro, alias fritando meu cérebro todo com essa única sensação.

"Mais um Isabella?"- perguntou sem rodeios.

Eu ia dizer, mentira, eu ia berrar que sim!

Mas ele não esperou por resposta, ele enfiou o terceiro dedo sem qualquer cuidado, bombando freneticamente, com loucura, tocando algum ponto especifico dentro de mim.

Meu orgasmo começou a se construir e eu comecei a gemer enlouquecida, eu já podia sentir a onda crescente, eu já podia sentir o formigamento..

Mas então os dedos de Edward sumiram de dentro de mim, deixando uma sensação terrível de vazio. Sua ereção e seu corpo foram parar longe de mim.

"Não mesmo Isabella!"

Eu já ia berrar, gritar, amaldiçoar oque diabos fez com ele tirasse as porras dos dedos de mim e como assim "não mesmo Isabella?".

Felizmente, eu não tive tempo pra mais nada.

Porque Edward virou-me de frente para ele e oque eu vi sem seus olhos me fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça. Era desejo. Puro e cru. Desejo e luxuria, misturados e irrefreáveis. Deus, ele ia me matar de tesão só com aquele olhar.

"Você vai gozar quando eu quiser, do _jeito _que eu quiser Isabella.."

O copo por sobre o piano encontrou o chão quando Edward me pegou pela curva das coxas e me levantou até o tampão do piano, me olhando nos olhos o tempo todo, e por Deus, isso foi extremamente sexy, que senti meus líquidos começarem a escorrer pelo tecido fino da minha calcinha minúscula.

Edward me depositou ali e eu me apoiei usando meus cotovelos, seus olhos saíram do meu rosto apenas pra caírem sobre minha boceta, coberta apenas por aquele pedaço de tecido.

Ele levou a mão por cima da calcinha e esfregou meu clitóris assim mesmo. Eu fechei os olhos, meu musculo pulsou ao toque dos dedos dele sobre o gemi novamente.

"Tsc tsc Isabella... já esta ensopada, você é uma garota muito safada!"- ele riu enquanto seu polegar começava a alisar meu musculo com um pouco mais de pressão.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior para evitar o gemido que queria romper minha garganta.

Infelizmente o bastardo percebeu.

"Não adianta Isabella, eu posso faze-la gritar na hora que eu quiser."

Dito isso Edward abriu minhas pernas. Me expondo diante dos seus olhos em cima daquele piano.

E os olhos de Edward, ah os olhos dele, brilharam quando caíram sobre minha boceta depilada, com apenas uma fileira proeminente de pelos escurecidos como adorno.

Ele me deslizou mais para o meio do piano e se inclinou sobre minha feminilidade, inspirando ar sobre ela, me fazendo suspirar com a sensação do hálito quente na carne sensível. Se aproximou das minhas virilhas e aspirou o ar com vidente gosto.

"O teu cheiro me embriaga Isabella."

E então sem eu esperar, sem aviso algum, Edward enterrou sua boca em minha boceta.

Minhas pernas tremeram e meu quadril deu uma guinada forte para cima. Edward puxou meu corpo para mais perto dele, segurando em minha barriga, mantendo minha lombar plantada ao tampo do piano e eu segurava em suas bordas como podia.

A língua de Edward me invadiu com loucura, me abrindo, me provando, se enterrando em mim sem nenhum cuidado.

Quando eu achei não poderia ficar mais alucinante Edward subiu a boca até meu clitóris e começou a chupa-lo, girando sua língua desordenadamente, dando alguns chupões forte em seguida.

Aquilo me levou a loucura. Todo o meu corpo começou a tremer, minha cabeça começou a rodar e minhas paredes começaram a convulsionar. Eu gemia feito louca.

"Isso! Agora Isabella geme meu nome geme!"- Edward comandou e em seguida sua língua dava batinhas no meu clitóris chicoteando-o.

Eu continuava me contorcendo, movendo meus quadris loucamente.

"Geme meu nome Isabella!" – ele gritou- "Agora!"- e então chupou meu clitóris mais uma vez.

"Edward!"- eu gemi como uma maldita cadela , tirando minhas mãos das bordas do piano e enterrando-as no cabelo de Edward.

Meu orgasmo veio forte. Violento. Louco. Delicioso.

Edward lambeu todas as gotas do meu prazer e então levantou-se, minhas pernas instintivamente enlaçaram a cintura dele e ele me abraçou, acalmando meus últimos tremores do orgasmo recente.

De repente ele me afastou um segundo, deitando-me levemente sobre o piano, puxando meu corpo até que minha boceta ficasse exatamente na borda.

Edward esfregou-se, com força, contra mim. Sua ereção gritante dentro de suas calças pulsou de encontro a minha buceta nua e meu clitóris voltou a acender-se. Eu gemi, um gemido rouco e incontrolável.

Ele então tirou os sapatos ligeiramente, tirou suas calça, abaixou sua boxer preta e libertou seu membro. Grande. Majestoso. Lindo.

Poucas coisas agradaram tanto minha visão quanto aquilo. Eu me senti salivar, era de dar agua na boca.

Eu cheguei a cogitar, eu o queria provar, dentro da minha boca, entre meus lábios, eu queria que ele fodesse minha boca. Mas Edward tinha outros planos ao roçar a ponta do seu pau na minha entrada encharcada.

Tudo que eu pude fazer, novamente, foi gemer.

E ele, novamente, riu. Filho da puta gostoso!

"Você quer que eu te coma Isabella? Você me quer te abrindo toda, te rasgando?"- ele perguntou, ainda roçando aquela cabeça vermelha na entrada da minha boceta, no meu clitóris..

Mas que diabo de pergunta era aquela agora? Se eu o queria? Eu estava pingando por ele, meu clitóris chegava a pulsar visivelmente. Que porra de pergunta sacana é essa?

"Quer Isabella? Fala!"- ele deslizou o pau por toda ela- "Fala que quer, porque eu sinto ela queimando a ponta do meu pau, eu consigo sentir ela me chamando, fala que eu te fodo sem sentido agora mesmo, fala Isabella, porra!"

"Eu quero! Eu quero agora! Eu quero que você me coma Edward! Eu quero gozar no seu pau! Eu quero gemer teu nome enquanto você me come como um louco!"- eu perdi o controle pra variar. Edward _sempre_ me fazia perder a merda do controle.

Eu não sei oque deu em Edward quando falei essas coisas, mas no momento em que proferi as palavras, ele virou um animal irracional.

Ele me pegou com mais força ainda pelas coxas e me beijou com força.

Nosso primeiro beijo em toda essa confusão. Não tinha carinho, nem ternura, era desejo, força, paixão incontrolável.

Edward me beijou com volúpia, comendo meus lábios, me consumindo, invadindo minha boca com sua língua quente, me levando a um universo paralelo. Eu agarrei Edward pela gola da camisa branca de botões que ele usava, e numa tentativa frustrada de abri-los acabamos por perder o controle que já não tínhamos, arrebentando todos os botões , dando a eles o mesmo destino que teve o copo de wisk e deixando o torso nu de Edward exposto para minhas mãos famintas e eu tratei de fazer em pedaços oque ainda restava de roupa no corpo dele. Tudo isso sem nossas bocas largarem sua dança frenética. Era um beijo extremamente alucinante.

No exato momento que a ponta de sua língua tocou o céu da minha boca me fazendo delirar, o animal em Edward fez da minha pequena calcinha retalhos no chão e com um estocada bruta e deliciosa me possuiu.

Ele começou a se mover dentro de mim loucamente, freneticamente, sem controle e eu comecei a gemer igualmente irracional. Éramos animais. Edward e eu éramos puro instinto naquele momento.

Edward estocava com força , me levando a revirar os olhos em nossa loucura, abrindo minhas paredes, me fazendo senti-lo em toda sua plenitude, todo dentro de mim, inteiramente _meu_.

Ele estava mesmo me consumindo nele. Magoando-me com suas mãos fortes em meus seios, em minhas coxas e sua boca plantada em meu pescoço fazendo-me arrepiar por inteiro. Minhas unhas enfiavam-se em sua carne como se eu quisesse marca-lo como meu para sempre. Apenas meu e eu estava clamando por mais, mais dele, mais dessa loucura, clamando por tudo dele, todo ele

Eu estava com os olhos fechados até então, mas no momento em que eu os abri, senti como se o chão sumisse e o céu tivesse descido até onde meus olhos pudessem ver cada um dos seus detalhes.

Edward estava me comendo, também com os olhos e isso era todo o meu céu e todo o meu mundo colorido.

Ele passou uma das mãos por meus seios e eu lambi meus lábios dando a ele o meu melhor olhar de me-foda-o-quanto-for-capaz. A fúria nos movimentos dele se redobrou, ele segurou uma de minhas coxas no ar e enterrou-se em meu ser, cravando sua marca dentro de mim. Tocando-me além do que eu julgava possível.

"Geme _Bella_, meu nome... geme agora _minha Bella_..!"- o rosnado sexy dele invadiu meus ouvido e todos os meus sentidos.

Meu gemido que ecoou pela sala foi acompanhado do rosnado animal dele no exato momento em que explodimos em êxtase, eu gritando o nome dele repetidas vezes, alucinada.

Edward tombou por cima do meu corpo, minhas pernas abraçando a cintura dele possesivamente, o mantendo comigo.

Ele enterrou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e acariciou meus cabelos de leve.

"Eu adoro quando você chega aqui assim, furiosa"- riu.

"Você é um babaca!"- acusei alisando seus fios bronze.

"E você me ama!"- riu de novo depositando um beijo no meu pescoço.

"Ai que convencido! Eu amo meu sapato, eu só vim até aqui por ele e.."

Edward ergueu a cabeça ligeiramente, me fitando nos olhos como quem sabe quando eu estou mentindo, e ele sempre sabe. Edward mexeu carinhosamente em meu cabelo.

"Eu amo como você fica linda depois do sexo. Amo como _eu te deixo_ assim depois que a gente se pega alucinadamente."- ele sorriu, um sorriso lindo que parecia a própria luz da minha vida.

"Não adianta me agradar, eu ainda estou louca com você. Francamente Masen, me ignorar?"- eu bufei baixinho.

"Não tinha outro jeito de te deixar furiosa."- ele sorriu mais ainda.

"Você estava me tratando por Isabella!"—fiz bico.

"E tem jeito melhor de te deixar furiosa do que te ignorar e ainda por cima te tratar como Isabella?"- ele disse puxando meus lábios com os dedos.-"E você também esta me tratando por Masen desde que chegou aqui, não que eu não goste, é extremamente excitante.."- ele sorriu sacana.

Eu fiz bico de novo. Estava no meu estado pré orgasmo e não tinha nenhuma parte do meu cérebro funcionando suficientemente pra que eu ganhasse uma discussão com o cara que concerta meus sapatos, que ironia do destino também é meu namorado mais babaca e gostoso.

"A proposito amor, sobre seus sapatos.."- Edward pronunciou a palavrinha mágica, que só ele poderia me fazer esquecer quando estava com ele e lembrar também..

Eu empurrei Edward de cima de mim com força e ele caiu sentado no chão, pelado, na madeira brilhosa da sala.

"É disso que eu quero saber, como ficam meus sapatos? Edward que horas são? Ah meu deus, será que da tempo de você concertar! Eu não vou nessa festa sem esse sapato! Ele é o sapato perfeito para.."- eu comecei meu surto quando Edward levantou do chão e tomou minha boca num beijo forte, intenso e mesmo assim calmo, cheio de ternura, amor.

Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e olhou em meus olhos.

"Eu te amo."- pronunciou cada umas das três palavras calmamente.

Eu não pude evitar de sorrir.

"Eu que te amo..."- disse baixinho olhando nos incríveis olhos verdes donos da minha alma.

Ele sorriu de volta. Peguei em suas mãos que estavam em meu rosto e com um puxão as afastei de mim.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que você não continue sendo um babaca que não arrumou a porra do meu sapato Edward!"

Ele riu.

"Você é absurda"- ele repetiu- "Mas pra não correr o risco de você usar aquele salto amedrontador em mim.. Alice mandou dois pares de sapato iguais a esses pelo correio a umas duas semanas atrás, parece que ela te conhecendo como conhece, previu que você ia dar um jeito de causar uma catástrofe envolvendo sapatos"- ele riu todo besta juntando suas roupas do chão.

Eu devia uma a Alice, alias muitas, ela sempre tinha aquele sexto sentido dela de adivinhar quando minha vida dependia de suas precauções.

"Pois agradeça a sua irmã por ter sua cabeça em cima de seus ombros agora."

"Que medo dessa minha mulher hein. Mulherzinha perigosa!"- ele debochou vindo pra perto de mim mais uma vez.

Eu mandei um dedo do meio certeiro para ele.

Ele riu malicioso enquanto se aproximava.

"Você devia sair dai de cima.. não tem ideia do que é te ver aberta com a meia-calça rasgada em cima do meu piano."- ele passou a mão pela minha perna, parando em minha coxa e eu coloquei minha própria mão sobre a dele arrastando-a por minha pele até minha boceta que já começava a dar novos sinais.

Ele mordeu o lábio e seus olhos queimaram novamente. Ele arrastou seus dedos levemente sobre minha carne e a ponta de seus dedos apertaram novamente meu clitóris. Eu gemi em surpresa.

Olhei o relógio na parede do Atelier. Droga! Sete horas, a festa começava por volta das oito e nem banho tínhamos tomado.

Edward continuava alheio a meus debates internos, acariciando meu clitóris, me fazendo ter vontade de mandar Alice e a festa dela pra puta que pariu. Mas eu devia a ela. Droga de novo!

"Edward"- chamei e minha voz saiu como um puta gemido sacana.

"Hum"

"Para com isso, nós precisamos ir..."- eu tentei.

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso maligno que me dizia que ele estava pensando milhões de coisas menos em parar.

"Parar com isso.."- ele apertou meu clitóris me fazendo gemer com força.-"Ou com isso?"- ele enfiou seu dedo _todo_ dentro de mim, de uma maldita vez me fazendo arfar por ar.

Eu mordi meus lábios, de olhos fechados.

"Com tudo.."- gemi novamente, sem vontade nenhuma de parar com absolutamente nada.

"Ta bom."- e ele se afastou de mim.

Abri meus olhos em surpresa. What?

Olhei pra Edward indo em direção a porta do banheiro luxuoso do Atelier com meu melhor olhar você-sabe-que-vou-acabar-com-a-sua-raça . Ele levantou os braços como quem se rende.

"Foi você quem pediu!"- se defendeu.

"Edward!"-gritei.

Ele suspirou e voltou até mim, pegou minha mão e me desceu do piano com cuidado.

"Vamos tomar banho amor, e sossegue esse facho sim Isabella? Não podemos chegar atrasados, Alice nos mata!"

"Não me chama de Isabella porra!"

"Adoro te ver irritadinha.."- ele disse enquanto me rebocava até o banheiro.

Ah ele queria me ver irritadinha?

Antes de entrarmos no banheiro eu puxei minha mão da dele. Edward me olhou confuso, mas eu não dei tempo dele pensar ou fazer mais nada. O forcei contra a porta fechada do banheiro, me agachei e tomei seu membro em minhas mãos, senti-o crescendo entre meus dedos e sorri malignamente para o dono dele.

"Agora Masen, eu vou te mostrar exatamente como é Bella Swan irritadinha seu bastardo!"- foi o aviso que eu dei a ele antes de lamber meus lábios.

"É, eu acho que podemos nos atrasar dez minutinhos Swan.."- ele sorriu sacana.

"Vinte Masen, vinte.."- eu também sorri, ainda mais sacana que ele. Eu estava com _Meu Amor_ **e** estava com _Meu Sapato_.


End file.
